


You Want A Revelation, You Want A Resolution. But It's A Conversation, I Just Can't Have Tonight.

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Barduil [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: OW, Tumblr Prompt, hahahahaha fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thorinbaqqins: You asked, I'll deliver: Bard gets horribly injured in a battle and he begs Thrandy to end it for him so that he doesn't have to suffer any longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want A Revelation, You Want A Resolution. But It's A Conversation, I Just Can't Have Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from No Light, No Light by Florence + the Machine. 
> 
> I asked for heartbreaking Barduil prompts on Tumblr, and well... I got one.

Bard’s good hand grips so tightly to Thranduil’s own, nails digging in so hard that Thranduil can feel the exact moment they break skin, but he does not care.

“Breathe, Bard. Breathe with me.” Thranduil commands, setting a gentle pace for his breathing, despite the difficulty he’s having keeping it that way, despite the racing of his heart. “Breathe.”

“What do you think I’m bloody doing,  ** _Ice-king_**?” Bard spits the words with venom and pain, and Thranduil takes the barb in stride, he has been here before. He has been the one throwing words like knives and not caring who they cut.

“I know. I know.” Thranduil answers, and somehow he makes it sound like an apology, an encouragement, and an understanding all rolled into one.

“Gods, Thran, it hurts.” Bard groans, his grip on Thranduil increasing, a thing Thranduil had thought was impossible.

“I know. Just breathe.”

“No.” Bard growls, the sound immediately followed by a whimper. “No.”

“Bard?”

“I-I know that… you have a reputation… for being heartless, Thran.” Bard says, voice low and thick with pain. “But I ask for mercy.”

“Mercy?” Thranduil whispers, confusion clear in his voice.

“Kill me.” Bard moans, Thranduil is the one who squeezes tightly to Bard’s hand now as he shakes his head.

“Oh, Bard, no. No, I can’t.” Thranduil replies quickly, voice shaking. “I-I can’t.”

“It hurts.”

“I know! I’m sorry. But if you breathe, you can get through this.”

“Thran.”

“I’m not killing you. I don’t care. I can’t.” Thranduil yells, tears brimming his eyes. “I can’t. Don’t ask it of me, please?” he pleads, swallowing down the sobs that threaten to take hold. “I know it hurts. I know.  _Valar, I know_. But I _ **can’t**_.”

“Thran, please.” Thranduil shakes his head, turns away from Bard. He places his free hand upon Bard’s forehead and he murmurs quietly in elvish. “Thran, don-“ but Bard is not allowed to finish, as his eyes drift shut and he falls into slumber.

“I’m sorry, Bard.” Thranduil whispers. “I know it hurts. Dragonfire always does.” He says, before leaning forwards to kiss Bard softly. His free hand shifts to hover in the air just above one of Bard’s new scars, so very similar to Thranduil’s own. “I’m so sorry.”  


End file.
